


Q-Tea (Pumpkin) Pie

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Bond mistakenly takes Q's tea and he has something to say about that.





	Q-Tea (Pumpkin) Pie

“Uck, what is this shit?” Bond says after choking down a swallow of the drink in his hand. He stares at the cup like it’ll answer for him.

Q just smirks as he watches. “I believe it’s tea.”

Bond narrows a glare at him. “Don’t be a prick. It tastes awful; it might be tea in the loosest definition of the word, but it definitely isn’t Earl Grey.”

There’s still a smirk on Q’s face, and James can’t decide if he wants to slap it off or kiss it off.

“Is there a hint of cinnamon? Pumpkin, perhaps?” Q asks innocently, although his face is anything but.

“This is yours, isn’t it? Some pumpkin spice flavor that tastes nothing like pumpkin.”

“Yes it is, and I happen to think it tastes lovely. It’s like fall in a cup.”

Bond lifts an eyebrow, unbelieving. Q rolls his eyes, takes the cup out of James’ hand and replaces it with another that’s hot and still steaming and that looks less orangey and more black.

After a sip, James confirms it is his trusted Earl Grey, and he lets out a sigh of satisfaction. “Thank you.”

“You’re so unadventurous.”

“Just because I don’t want to try pumpkin tea, doesn’t make me unadventurous.”

Q stares at him like he doesn’t believe him. James sets his cup down and stalks closer to Q, grin growing on his lips as he approaches. He presses against Q, his hand coming up to the small of Q’s back as he leans forward so his mouth is mere centimeters from Q’s ear.

“Come to dinner with me tonight, and afterward I’ll prove how adventurous I am.” And because he feels like it, he lets his hand drift down to Q’s ass and gives it a squeeze.

Q audibly gulps and then says, slightly breathless, “That’s wildly inappropriate, Bond.”

Pulling back a little to look at Q, whose cheeks are pink, James smiles, “Where’s your sense of adventure, Q?”

Their eyes lock, and James recognizes the challenge in Q’s eyes. “Fine. Come back from that assignment first,” he says, pointing to the folder James had tucked under his arm. “Then, we’ll see if you’re all talk and no action or not.”

With a knowing smile, Bond leans in again, hand at Q’s hip, and because he’s feeling bold and reckless and kind of wants to make Q flustered and off-balance all day, he pulls Q into a dirty kiss, with lots of tongue and a few bites. Q practically melts into Bond’s arms during it, and it is such an ego boost for him to know he can knock this genius offline for a few moments with his lips.

He pulls back, although it takes a few moments because Q is clinging to his shirt and doesn’t quite realize it.

“God, I hate you, Bond,” Q says on an exhale as he lets go and takes a step back so there’s a respectable distance between them again.

It’s a lie, and they both know it. “See you at eight, sweetheart,” Bond says with a wink, picking his mug back up and walking away. “Oh, and thanks for the tea!” he says over his shoulder as he walks out of Q’s office, the image of Q with his mouth slightly open, lips red and wet and swollen, sure to motivate him to complete his assignment in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
